<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Conformation Bias by Bakageta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919879">Conformation Bias</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakageta/pseuds/Bakageta'>Bakageta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Venom (Movie 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Cultural Differences, Canon-Typical Body Horror, Communication, Cultural Differences, Gen, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Other, Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Trans Character, Trans Eddie Brock, Trans Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:15:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakageta/pseuds/Bakageta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“What do you mean? You don’t know—”<br/><b>“No,”</b> They bristled and poked dull spines against the skin of Eddie’s palm, pushing his hand away, <b>“I do not know.”</b><br/>“Ah, sorry,” Eddie apologized and tried to scratch under their jaw with the thumb of the hand that had been cupped over them. Instead of letting him, Venom sealed themself to Eddie’s skin. “I’m sorry, I just assumed you did.”<br/><b>“Ass.”</b><br/>---<br/>When you assume something, you make an ass out of you and me.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Brock &amp; Venom Symbiote, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>502</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Conformation Bias</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A huge thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sajastar">sajastar</a> for not only betaing but for all that help brainstorming months ago!</p><p>This is the second thing I'm posting for Venom Fanworks Day!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>“What is this? A hormone?”</strong> Venom questioned after Eddie had completely withdrawn the needle from his thigh. This was the third time their host had injected himself since they had recovered, and Venom had given up on figuring out what he was doing on their own.</p><p>“Yeah, ah—” they watched from their spot on Eddie’s shoulder as he nearly fumbled the syringe onto the floor while trying to recap it one handed, “it’s testosterone.”</p><p>They withdrew the tendril of themself from the muscle of Eddie’s leg, sealing the tiny puncture hole as they pulled away. The substance was the same as it had been last week and the week before. It tasted like something that was produced in tiny amounts by glands on top of Eddie’s kidneys, only much more concentrated. Venom didn’t get anything from it beyond its taste, greasy and artificial. This didn’t particularly bother them, though: Eddie produced many chemicals and hormones that provided flavor but no nutrition.</p><p><strong>“We do not make enough?”</strong> Eddie had already impressed on them that he needed the testosterone the first time they’d watched him administer it, back when they were too weak to do anything but be present. Venom twined down Eddie’s arm from his shoulder and edged toward the syringe.</p><p>“Don’t eat it again, V. You’re not two.” Their host rudely snatched the syringe away with his other hand before they could get close and dumped it into his makeshift sharps container.</p><p><strong>“I was going to help.”</strong> By eating it. Or at least pretending to; plastics weren’t worth the energy it took to digest them. Last time they had wanted to know more than what they’d learned from tasting just the liquid hormone. Eddie’s reaction to that had also resulted in a delicious spike of some other hormone, and that was what they had been trying to replicate this time.</p><p>“No, you were gonna eat it.” Eddie said dryly as he gathered up the rest of his supplies.</p><p><strong>“I was not,”</strong> they lied as they wound back up Eddie’s arm and coiled around his shoulders before repeating their question. <strong>“Do we not make enough testosterone?”</strong></p><p>“S’one way of looking at it, I guess. If you put it that way then I’ve never made enough testosterone.”</p><p>
  <strong>"Because of your missing organs?"</strong>
</p><p>“My what?” Eddie asked, confused.</p><p>Surely Eddie knew that he was missing some organs? There were at least four internal organs missing—depending on how you counted the duplicates—that had been present in Anne and their previous hosts. Three in his pelvis if they counted the two small, paired organs as one and a fourth that should have been under Eddie’s diaphragm near his stomach. He was also missing tissues on his chest, though Venom wouldn’t have questioned the absence if not for the horizontal scars across their host’s chest. The organs obviously weren’t vital, or else Eddie would be dead, but Venom had no real way to know what they had been called or what they had done without intruding into their host’s mind. With their previous hosts it hadn’t been relevant knowledge, so they hadn’t looked.</p><p><strong>“Missing organs,”</strong> They repeated and then tried to clarify while Eddie tucked his syringes, needles, and vial of hormone back into the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. <strong>“Should we replace them? Other hosts had them, they were in your pelvis and—”</strong></p><p>“Please don’t.” Eddie interrupted before they could finish. Venom’s question had caused his content mood to crumble, but they weren’t sure why. They didn’t think it would be bad to restore missing things.</p><p><strong>“Why not?”</strong> They asked after a few moments of intense, muddy thought from Eddie.</p><p>“It’s complicated.” Eddie answered, closing the cabinet and revealing his reflection with Venom draped in sheets over his shoulders and down his back. “Let me get settled in and I'll try to explain, okay?”</p><p><strong>“Okay.”</strong> They sunk into Eddie, trickled down his spine, and pooled around the scars in his pelvis.</p><p>As Eddie went through his nightly routine, Venom focused on the scars. They were all purposeful things, neat and precise, nothing like the ragged scars that had sometimes been on their past hosts when they’d still traveled with the asteroid hive. When they were trapped in the Life Foundation’s lab, they had been too stressed and desperate to notice the exact details of all of their hosts’ scarring. It was possible that the other humans had similar scars—they vaguely recalled one who had been missing a different part than Eddie. Her liver had been scarred to her intestines and abdominal wall so badly that it had caused her discomfort when she laid flat on her back.</p><p>“So,” Eddie began, and then didn’t continue after he’d gotten into bed and pulled his blankets all the way up to his chin.</p><p>Venom could feel Eddie thinking of how to start, what to explain, would he need to explain, should he explain. So they leaned against his racing thoughts and built up under the skin of his abdomen before spilling out in a way that always drew their host’s focus. Immediately, Eddie’s mind calmed and he placed his hands on top of them.</p><p>Go on, they prompted wordlessly with a sense of patience and anticipation.</p><p>“It’s not that they’re missing. I had them taken out.”</p><p>Their confusion was so sudden and loud Eddie must have had no trouble sensing it.</p><p><strong>“<em>Why</em>?”</strong> They asked from a mouth they had only half meant to form on Eddie’s flank.</p><p>“Gender affirming surgery,” Eddie answered, unhelpfully, tense underneath the covers.</p><p>
  <strong>“Eddie, that does not explain anything.”</strong>
</p><p>“What do you mean that doesn’t expl—can’t you just pull it out of my head?”</p><p><strong>“I could,”</strong> Venom admitted reluctantly, and the admission alone made their mass curdle with guilt. It was what they would have done at first, what any other Klyntar would have done, but they hadn’t combed through Eddie’s mind even once in the weeks since their recovery. At first they hadn’t wanted to give him a reason to separate, and after a few long nights of thought they had concluded that they also didn’t want to because it would be “bad” to do. It had been one of the first times they’d made a value judgement for themself.</p><p>
  <strong>“I do not want to. We would not like it.”</strong>
</p><p>“I—thanks. I appreciate that.” Eddie’s hands, which had gone stiff at their admission, relaxed. “You have my permission this time though.”</p><p><strong>“Eddie, <em>we</em> would not like it. It would make us unhappy, so we will not,”</strong> they attempted to impress upon their host.</p><p>“It’d be easier,” He pointed out quietly while anxiety settled back into the pit of his stomach.</p><p>
  <strong>“But ‘good is not easy.’ You told me this.”</strong>
</p><p>“Yeah, I did,” Eddie agreed. He sighed, and one hand drifted to his chest where it traced the scars that had been there before they joined and the scar they’d gotten together. With the other, he picked at the hem of his boxers, his wrist resting on top of one of the small, neat puncture scars on his lower abdomen. Venom seeped more of their volume out to line the scar and feel the pulse in Eddie’s wrist against their mass.</p><p>“What do you know about being trans?”</p><p><strong>“It is one of the things that you are,”</strong> they answered. <strong>“When we first joined, before anything else, I learned that your name was Eddie, that you were a man, and that you were trans. I do not know what trans is though, just that it is part of who you are.”</strong></p><p>The pulse in Eddie’s wrist did a little stutter-step as their host drew in a quick breath. Venom retreated from Eddie’s flank before re-emerging as a small head under his palm. Some of their mass drifted up through skin to wrap around the little bones and blood vessels in Eddie’s wrist.</p><p>“That’s it?”</p><p>
  <strong>“Yes. You do not think about the how, or why, or what. It is a fact about you, as basic as breathing air.”</strong>
</p><p>The twisting feeling in Eddie’s gut settled, replaced by something vast and open. Not loneliness—Venom was familiar with that feeling. This was something good.</p><p>“Thanks,” Eddie said and swallowed even though there was nothing in his mouth.</p><p><strong>“What is trans?”</strong> Venom asked after they gave Eddie time to gather his scattered thoughts.</p><p>“It’s wh—actually, do you know what gender is? Probably not, you don’t know what gender-affirming surgery is...” Eddie answered himself before Venom could respond.</p><p>They wanted to be impatient. Eddie was taking so long to say anything, but they could feel his thoughts churning so instead of demanding answers they traced up their host’s thumb and lined the ridges of his thumbprint.</p><p>“So gender is…” Eddie paused, stretching his free arm out from under the covers and slipping it behind his head. “Gender is how a person presents themself to the world, right? And it’s kind of a spectrum between two ends: male and female.”</p><p>
  <strong>“What do you mean ‘kind of?’”</strong>
</p><p>“It’s complicated.” Eddie insisted.</p><p><strong>“You already said that,”</strong> they grumped, clinging to his hand. What did Eddie mean by presentation? Was it something visual that they didn’t know how to recognize, was it a chemical marker, or was it something so alien they couldn’t know it without Eddie to show them?</p><p>“Do you want me to explain or not?” Eddie asked.</p><p>Venom did. Instead of admitting it, they released the inner structures of Eddie’s wrist, and freed up his hand because he sometimes liked to move his hands when he spoke.</p><p>“That’s what I thought,” He continued when they quieted. “So there’s two ends, and most of the time people match. Males present as men and females present as women,” Eddie briefly thought of Dan and Annie as examples, “but sometimes people don’t match their bodies.</p><p>“Sometimes a person’s body is wrong and in order to live with themselves they present as the opposite.” This time a memory of Eddie’s younger self, small and stiff and full of indignant anger, “or how they present changes depending on how they feel, or maybe they don’t have a gender or identify as any part of the spectrum.” Eddie thought of the many people he’d interviewed in both New York and in San Francisco, all the parades and protests, surrounded by handwritten signs and striped flags in bright colors.</p><p>There were more people in Eddie's memories than they'd ever seen before in one place, and there was such variety among them that, without the reassurance of memory, Venom would have assumed they were all members of different species. Tall and short humans, soft and sharp humans, humans with an endless variety of configurations, lengths, and colors of hair, all standing so closely together and making so much noise that Venom would have been spiking with tension had they been present. In some memories the humans chanted defensively and in some they smiled and sang. They waved signs and displayed colors. In the memories Eddie had felt safe, had felt belonging, amongst all the hims and hers and thems.</p><p>How did he know which was which, Venom wondered to themself.</p><p>“Like I said," Eddie interrupted their thoughts with an unintentional answer, "gender is complicated.”</p><p><strong>“Hosts are complicated,”</strong> Venom corrected. They’d lived in Eddie for a month and still didn’t know how all of his organ systems worked. The heart, lungs, and guts were mostly self explanatory, but beyond that Venom couldn’t be sure about anything. The pancreas made enzymes, but also hormones, and they had no easy way of knowing what either actually did. It would be easier if Eddie’s cells weren’t so incredibly differentiated. Everything about human bodies was complex and, of course, intricately connected. Humans were lucky that they had such a remarkable ability to compensate, as Venom had discovered during their first days with Eddie.</p><p>Knowing the complexities of Eddie’s body hadn’t seemed important before. Venom didn’t need to know how everything worked to repair any injuries—that was what their host’s DNA was for—but now they thought some research might be a good way to spend the night.</p><p>They peeked out from under their host’s palm at the other scars on his stomach. Venom thought about Eddie compared to their previous hosts. Sara, Alex, and Maria had all had basically the same DNA as Eddie, different in only the details. <strong>“What is the purpose of men and women? You are all functionally identical.”</strong></p><p>Eddie’s thoughts jerked to a halt and he lifted up the covers to stare at them, “What do you mean? You don’t know—”</p><p><strong>“No,”</strong> They bristled and poked dull spines against the skin of Eddie’s palm, pushing his hand away, <strong>“I do not know.”</strong></p><p>“Ah, sorry,” Eddie apologized and tried to scratch under their jaw with the thumb of the hand that had been cupped over them. Instead of letting him, Venom sealed themself to Eddie’s skin. “I’m sorry, I just assumed you did.”</p><p>
  <strong>“Ass.”</strong>
</p><p>“Yep,” Eddie agreed, “I made an ass out of me.”</p><p><strong>“And you,”</strong> Venom added pointedly, but relaxed their spikes back into a smooth, unbroken surface.</p><p>“I’m both the asses?” Eddie blinked at them, thrown by their twisting of the normal phrasing.</p><p>
  <strong>“Yes, because I did not know any better.”</strong>
</p><p>“Fair.” Eddie started stroking along their mass with his thumb and they let him. Eventually he laid his head back on the pillow above the blankets and continued, “It’s a reproductive thing, the difference between men and women. There’s more, culturally, but that’s even more complicated and doesn’t really matter.”</p><p>Eddie was skirting around a lot of information—they could tell by how busy and dense his thoughts were—but Venom felt like they had enough to figure it out.</p><p>Humans were not that different from Klyntar, Venom decided even if they knew there was more they did not know. They had two reproductive roles just like Klyntar did when they weren’t being stressed into auto-cloning themselves—which had become normalized after they’d been forced onto the asteroid. Instead of presenting chemical markers humans presented certain visual traits to indicate their role, and, if Eddie’s awkward explanation was anything to go by, they had more difficulty shifting between roles. But they were still remarkably similar.</p><p><strong>“Will you explain your missing organs now?”</strong> Venom asked after Eddie’s thoughts calmed.</p><p>“They were reproductive organs, I—”</p><p><strong>“All of them?”</strong> Venom interrupted, thinking uncertainly of the organ that should have been behind Eddie’s stomach.</p><p>“Yes, all of them. They made me feel… wrong, and I was lucky enough to be able to afford the surgeries.”</p><p>Before Venom could ask for clarification, Eddie shoved a tangled wad of memories and emotions at them. They didn’t have to dig too deeply into it to feel the wrongness and the anxiety built up around the idea that something could grow within him. The anxious wrongness was there for a long time before it was soothed first by <em>T</em>, then <em>top surgery</em>, and finally <em>hysterectomy</em>. There was pain, but it was good because it meant that the wrongness went away.</p><p><strong>“Oh,”</strong> they said eloquently.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s a lot,” He agreed, sounding suddenly tired. “You okay if I go to sleep now?”</p><p>
  <strong>“Yes, goodnight.”</strong>
</p><p>“Night,” Eddie mumbled and rolled onto his side, facing the nightstand with his hand still over the small portion of Venom left on his flank. "Make sure the phone stays plugged in."</p><p>Venom sent Eddie a wordless affirmative and settled in to wait.</p><p>It was difficult to do when they were so interested in learning more about Eddie. He could feel it, they knew, and it was not making it easy for him to get to sleep. The dregs of stress and formless anxiety from earlier that had settled in Eddie’s gut weren’t helping. Venom shifted and settled in Eddie’s body slightly offset so the subtle delay between his movement and theirs would allow him to feel some of their weight, and, gradually, Eddie’s thoughts, and heart, and breath slowed.</p><p>An hour later, after Eddie’s mind staggered down into REM sleep, Venom pulled the phone under the covers so the screen’s light wouldn’t rouse their host, removed the stylus from its slot in the case, and began their research.</p>
<hr/><p>Eddie woke up early the next day with a sore back and black, angry claws on his fingers.</p><p>“Wha—” He grumbled as he pulled his clawed hands out from under the sheets, trying and failing not to damage the blankets. “V, what’s going on?”</p><p><strong>We need to eat the surgeon,</strong> Venom growled into Eddie’s mind and shifted their tension up his back and into his shoulders.</p><p>“I thought you liked Dan…” Eddie trailed off, still sleepy and confused.</p><p>
  <strong>I do. He is good and has never stolen anything from you.</strong>
</p><p>“Stolen?” Eddie was distantly glad that Venom had apparently decided Dan hadn’t ‘taken’ Annie from him. A glance at his phone revealed that it was almost six in the morning, and Eddie immediately decided that, whatever this conversation was about, it needed to happen after he’d had some coffee.</p><p><strong>Yes, stolen. You were robbed and you do not even realize it.</strong> Venom insisted, building up over his shoulders and trailing down his arms to connect with the claws they’d turned his hands into.</p><p>“I’m gonna get some caffeine.” Eddie stood and ambled over to the kitchen. “Can you put these away?” he asked, shaking out his hands like he was trying to dislodge the talons they’d made.</p><p>
  <strong>No. We need them.</strong>
</p><p>“...Ooo-kay.” Operating the coffee machine was difficult but possible so long as Eddie only used his knuckles and the bases of his fingers. A couple minutes later, Eddie was holding a mug of black coffee between his palms and the center of Venom’s mass was shifting back and forth across his shoulders like they were pacing. The first gulp was so hot that it scalded Eddie’s mouth as he drank and the pain distracted Venom from their pacing for a moment while they healed him.</p><p>“So what’s going on? Why are we up so early?” Eddie asked breathlessly after a second mouthful of too hot coffee.</p><p><strong>Vengeance,</strong> Venom declared. <strong>The surgeon stole from you and deserves punishment. All you need to do is stop burning your mouth and tell me who he is.</strong></p><p>“V, I don’t even know which surgeon you’re talking about.” Eddie took another drink just to be spiteful, regretting not adding creamer. It probably wouldn’t have been worth trying to open the paper carton with his still clawed hands.</p><p><strong>“The one who performed the hysterectomy,”</strong> They hissed into Eddie’s ear from a mouth on the bulk they’d built up on his right shoulder. Venom’s frustration was drawing tension down the muscles of Eddie’s back. <strong>“He took too much. Sold your organs. He is bad and should be eaten.”</strong></p><p>“I’m pretty sure Dr. Simmond didn’t do that, but what organs do you think she sold?” Eddie took a fourth drink of coffee, finally cool enough to not scald his mouth, and decided he was glad that Venom hadn’t snooped through his memories. If they had, they wouldn’t be having this conversation and they would have known who Dr. Simmond was. But they hadn’t looked, even though whatever they’d seen on the internet had them defensive and nearly dragging him out of bed. It was weirdly sweet.</p><p><strong>“Your—”</strong> appendix <strong>“—and your—”</strong> spleen <strong>“—are gone.”</strong> Instead of speaking the unfamiliar words, Venom put the idea of them into Eddie’s mind. <strong>“She is the only one who had access; she must have sold them on the black market.”</strong></p><p>And suddenly Eddie can guess at the chain of events that led to Venom baying for blood while he drank six a.m. coffee. Released on the internet with incomplete knowledge, it wasn’t surprising they had jumped to conclusions when faced with conflicting information. Eddie had been too focused on trying to put the concept of gender into words and on the dysphoric memories brought on by Venom’s questions to mention the two other surgeries he’d had.</p><p>“I have had more than just the one surgery,” Eddie pointed out as Venom creeped down his back, over his rumpled sleep shirt, like they were trying to casually envelope him.</p><p>
  <strong>“Yes, you told me. The top—”</strong>
</p><p>“I’ve had four surgeries.” Eddie set the half drunk mug down and reached his clawed hand up to Venom’s mouth. Their steady descent slowed and the mass on his shoulder bulked up enough to bump against his hand. Eddie felt them trying to incorporate the new information into the assumptions they had made overnight.</p><p><strong>“What do you mean?”</strong> they asked as they pushed the mouth on Eddie's shoulder out into a head complete with eyes and curled protectively around Eddie’s arm.</p><p>“I had appendicitis in my freshman year of college during finals.” Eddie dredged up memories that were nowhere near as strong as the memories of the top surgery he’d recovered from the summer between highschool and college. “I tried to ignore it, figured it was just anxiety or something. I ended up in the ER after the last exam and everything happened pretty quickly after that.”</p><p>The memory Eddie brought up was dull and blurred with age and neglect. His brief bout with appendicitis wasn’t something Eddie thought about often. It had been a flurry of tests and jargon that Eddie had barely understood, all underlaid by pain, nausea, and a general malaise. After the surgery and the antibiotics, the relief had been so great that he’d felt almost like a brand new person. Venom turned the experience over with the kind of care that Eddie never bothered with before refocusing on him.</p><p><strong>“And your spleen?”</strong> They prompted after a moment.</p><p>“It got taken out after I crashed my first bike,” Eddie admitted, recalling the top-of-the-world feeling that had been knocked out of him along with his breath when he’d been clipped by a passing car. “And it turns out that, when the spleen is damaged, the fastest way to stop the bleeding is to take the spleen out.”</p><p><strong>“That does not make any sense.”</strong> Some of the mass that had built up on Eddie’s shoulders shifted down to his left side in sympathy.</p><p>“S’what they told me after I woke up enough from surgery to remember.” Eddie felt as Venom’s tension finally eased and the claws on his hands dulled. “We can ask Dan about it if you want, maybe keep you from assuming the worst and acting like an ass.” Eddie grinned and poked at Venom with a blunted fingertip.</p><p><strong>“I am not,”</strong> Venom grumbled and shoved Eddie’s hand away.<strong> “I did not have complete information.”</strong></p><p>“True,” Eddie agreed, “but I didn’t do a great job of explaining.”</p><p>
  <strong>“Then we can both be an ass.”</strong>
</p><p>“Just one?” Eddie asked, gathering up his remaining coffee and settling down on his beaten in couch in front of his laptop.</p><p><strong>“Of course, we do not want more assholes around than necessary.” </strong>Venom settled around Eddie’s neck and shoulders but left his hands covered. <strong>“Are you going to work?”</strong></p><p>“Nah, not yet,” Eddie pulled up his search history. “I figured we could figure out where you went off track, maybe correct some assumptions.”</p><p><strong>“Start there.”</strong> Instead of directly agreeing, Venom indicated an overview of human body systems with a thin tendril.</p><p>Together, Eddie and Venom read the webpage. As a journalist, Eddie could appreciate how informative the overview was while still being readable for an alien symbiote who’d only learned English a month ago. Most of the information was familiar to him, but there were also links to more in depth information that Eddie had either never been taught or had forgotten. Venom was an active, interested presence on Eddie’s shoulder, at times briefly taking over control of his hand to drill down into the more in depth information.</p><p>Everything went well until they reached the section on the reproductive system.</p><p><strong>“Eddie, why did you not mention that men and women are chromosomally distinct?”</strong> Venom asked dazedly.</p><p>“Because sex and gender are two different things?” There was a headache building and Eddie wasn’t entirely sure who’s headache it was.</p><p>
  <strong>“I take it back, you are still both of the asses Eddie.”</strong>
</p><p>“Fair.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Eddie's explanations are not perfect and are not meant to be. If there are any issues or if you want to say hey please feel free to message me on <a href="https://bakageta.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>.</p><p>Comments and Kudos are welcome, thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>